warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Aodhagain/Diary of a Seal Clubber Hunter - Week 2
Greetings Pilots, Tonight I will be starting week 2 of my experiments in bronze tier. The goal this weekend will be to get some idea of what it's like for players who are just starting out in WWR. Hopefully we will also be able to use this data to help put together a smart, responsible guide for beginners that will help them to use their resources effectively. Getting Started A new player starts with the following: 50,000 Ag 100 Au Destrier Lvl 1 - AT Spiral Lvl 1, AC Molot Lvl1 Day 02 Hangar - Player Level 13 1,150,089 Ag 796 Au Vityaz Lvl 2 - ECC Thunder, SURA-F Pinata x2 Cossack Lvl 2 - GAU Punisher T Gl. Patton Lvl 2 - AC Molot x4 Day 03 Hangar - Player Level 18 724,755 Ag 266 Au Vityaz Lvl 2 - ECC Thunder, SURA-F Pinata x2 Cossack Lvl 2 - GAU Punisher T Gl. Patton Lvl 2 - AC Molot x4 Boa Lvl 2 - ECC Thunder, S-25 Tulumbas Observations Already encountering seal clubbers at level 5. I'm still limited to using a Destrier, Cossack, or Schutze, and I've been up against Gepards with Magnums and a couple of Golems with Tarans. Not much can be done against them with Punishers and Molots. I can't even buy rockets yet. :/ The matchmaking really sucks when you're low level. I've had a couple of losses now where my whole team only had 2 bots, and several members of the red team had at least three each. Some sort of balance with number of active bots would make sense, maybe. Every game so far feels like a one-sided battle either for or against my team. Having access to the Medium robots and rocket weapons definitely made things easier. The Thunder is still the best Ag weapon for holding your own against seal clubbers. I considered going with Spirals for my Patton, which is a decent way to fight seal clubbers from medium range, but it would take too long and cost too much to upgrade them enough to deal decent damage. It's 150k Ag to buy CRV Pins or SURA-F Pinatas, which start at level 5. It would cost 250k to buy a Spiral and upgrade it to level 5, so it's really not a very efficient way to use your money. I usually do pretty well with Pins, so I'd probably go that way if I kept playing after today. I didn't end up keeping track of my battles. They were frequently over so quickly that it got boring trying to do things in such a methodical way. I suppose in that respect this experiment wasn't as useful as it could have been. I did get a sense of the sort of learning curve that is involved in starting the game as a new player. The win/loss ratio for total noobs is almost certainly going to be terrible, even with the information available on this wiki. Overall the level of competition in bronze tier is much more fierce than when I first started playing. I can easily see how people would mistakenly think they're losing because their bots and weapons are not powerful enough, causing them to upgrade a single bot too quickly and put themselves in even tougher tiers. More really needs to be done by Pixonic to safeguard the sheep from the wolves, so to speak. I wish I could at least say I had fun with this experiment, but honestly it started as frustrating at low levels due to my inability to even damage the medium bots I was facing. Frustration quickly turned into boredom once I had mediums of my own, as the predictably dull and frequently one-sided battles just don't deliver the excitement that I enjoy in gold or top tiers. I'm glad that it's over so I can go back to my regular game. Purchases #Buy GAU Punisher for Destrier - 8k x2 #Upgrade GAU Punisher - 7,500 Au x2 #Unlock Hangar slot 2 - 10 Au #Buy Cossack - 150k Ag #Upgrade Destrier to Lvl 2 - 10k Ag #Upgrade Cossack to Lvl 2 - 10k Ag #Buy GAU Punisher T for Cossack - 22k Ag #Upgrade GAU Punisher T to Lvl 2 - 3k Ag #Upgrade GAU Punisher T to Lvl 3 - 12k Ag #Upgrade GAU Punisher T to Lvl 4 - 48k Ag #Unlock Hangar slot 3 - 100 Au #Level 6 - Buy Gl. Patton - 500k Ag #Buy AC Molot for Patton - 8k Ag (Patton now has 4x Molots for mid-range combat) #Upgrade AC Molot to Lvl 2 - 6k Ag x4 #Upgrade AC Molot to Lvl 3 - 16k Ag x4 #Upgrade Gl. Patton to Lvl 2 - 20k Ag #Level 9 - Buy Vityaz medium robot - 500k Ag (replaced Destrier) #Level 11 - Buy ECC Thunder for Vityaz - 400k Ag #Buy SURA-F Pinata for Vityaz - 150k Ag x2 #Upgrade Vityaz to Lvl 2 - 20k Ag #Buy Hangar slot 4 - 1000 Au #Buy Boa - 500k Ag #Upgrade Boa to Lvl 2 - 20k Ag #Buy ECC Thunder for Boa - 400k Ag #Buy S-25 Tulumbas for Boa - 255k Ag Category:Blog posts